Ezekiel Stone
tumblr_n6ofysyM411tyzjj1o1_500.gif Apperance kakuzu_by_lpilz-d5ey6l4.jpg KI7kqenlIRs.jpg e7f074c8df4a27b1609c808feefa0d49.jpg Behavior/Personality Ezekile is an extremely overconfident individual who never doubts himself. This overconfidence however, tends to get the better of him as his ego spins out of control with the end result usually leaving him in difficult and awkward situations. Despite this, his attitude will never change he strives in becoming "best" Ez short-tempered, slightly dim-witted, brash, loud and totally presumptuous. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Devil Rejects Rank: Oyabun Fighting Style Base Style: ''' Hybrid Hyper Style This style is known as the 'Hyper Hybrid style' (( AKA HHS.)) This style is a powerful blend of multiple martial arts. One of the styles that are placed within HHS Would be a form of Tenjin Mon. Tenjin Mon is the modern form of Ninjutsu brought over from Japan in the 21st century. since then, it has been shaped, adapted and transformed into a modern-day ninja style that employs many throws, grapples, joint-locks and nerve strikes to render a target unable to fight in mere seconds, and sometimes even permanently. Like the shinobi of old, practitioners of Tenjin Mon are required to be highly athletic and knowledgeable of anatomy, and those that master the art are capable of performing seemingly peak-human abilities such as running along walls, flipping over opponents and avoiding damage in ways that can only be described as 'ninja'. It is the more physical of the other ninja styles. Another style would be Judo, A modern martial, its most prominent characteristic is its competive nature, where the goal is to either throw or takedown one's opponent to the ground, immobilize, or subdue them with a grapple, or force them to submit by joint locking or strangle hold or choke. Another would be the Wushu fighting style (Wushu) or Wushu Kung Fu (Wu Shu) is an uptake of Shaolin Kung Fu, nearly the same as Kung Fu. It uses kicking, punching, grappling, throwing, jumping and nearly the same forms are used as in Shaolin. Wu Shu can’t really be separated in hard or soft style, because it used techniques from both and even invented some new forms and techniques. Maybe the most popular and spectacular style of Wu Shu is Drunken Boxing, in which the fighter acts like a drunk. The Karate style thats mixed with the style as a whole is already a Hybrid Karate style, using the basics of Karate but it has signature moves. "Rising Uppercut", "Dragon Uppercut", "Tsunami Kick", "Flash Punch Combo", "Demon Slayer", "Spinning Demon", and "Demon Scissors. Also, another style is BJJ ( Brazilian Jiu Jutsu) It promotes the concept that a smaller, weaker person can successfully defend against a bigger, stronger assailant by using leverage and proper technique, taking the fight to the ground – most notably by applying joint-locks and chokeholds to defeat the other person. BJJ training can be used for sport. grappling tournaments and mixed martial arts (MMA) competition or self-defense. Last but not least, Muay Thai (Thai Boxing): A traditional Thai martial art & sport, of which has grown into a popular style with a strong emphasis on knee and elbow strikes when applied with aggression. Muay Thai employs all of the punching that Western Boxing offers including the jab, cross, hook, uppercut, overhand, & etc. It also employs the Thai round kick, the lead and rear leg front kick known as the "teip" along with straight and round knees as well as elbows. The ring tools of Muay Thai are also very practical, as well as, simple and brutally effective when applied to "street" self-defense applications. Satsui No Hadou The '''Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the'Dark Hadou' (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. KenpachiGIF.gif 'Chi Base' (Optional) Advanced-Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. 58.gif Perks Anger Empowerment - User becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger/rage whether their own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing their existing powers. Some users may be able to draw sustenance from the anger or even slow or stop aging. Conflict Affinity/Empowerment - User becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by war and all forms of conflict including mental, physical, spiritual and conceptual ones, regardless of the area and numbers involved, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the conflicts or even slow or stop aging. No Pain No Gain - The user becomes more powerful as they receives damage from their opponents, environment or by themselves. They may be empowered by physical damage, mental damage or soul damage. Lethal damage can give a (near) maximum boost on the attacks of the user of this ability. 'Weapon of Choice' Pulse Relase Blade- 8ef26e1467a6ee44f83ac540c48a93bf.jpg Kenpachi-Zaraki-image-kenpachi-zaraki-36523650-495-233.gif -Kenpachi-Zaraki-bleach-anime-34915323-500-248.gif Allies/Enemies The Devil Rejects 'Background' TBW Category:NPC Category:Jin's RPC/NPC Category:Devil Rejects Category:Yakuza